


I Don't Want Anybody Else

by WholesomeChristianContent



Series: ABO Pissverse [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gavin Reed, Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Gavin Reed, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Sex Toys, Top Hank Anderson, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, a world where you pee on someone to assert dominance, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: Gavin was analphaGod damn it. Sure it was nice having Hank's knot inside him, but he wasdesignedto fuck things, that's what rut was all about. Getting his dick in something, breeding it, and he hadn't had that in so long, he felt like his knot would just shrivel up and cease to exist.***In which Gavin's had enough of getting fucked and wants to be the one doing the fucking, but things don't go quite the way he planned. He's not complaining.A contination of my fic that takes place in a universe where it's normal to pee on people.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: ABO Pissverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551604
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	I Don't Want Anybody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Work is kicking my ass
> 
> It's almost 3AM
> 
> I wrote a sequal

Gavin was an _alpha_ God damn it. Sure it was nice having Hank's knot inside him, but he was _designed_ to fuck things, that's what rut was all about. Getting his dick in something, breeding it, and he hadn't had that in so long, he felt like his knot would just shrivel up and cease to exist.

He had to fix that, but his hand wasn't enough, and Hank certainly wasn't going to bottom.

But he must have a toy somewhere. Every alpha did, no matter what they tried to tell you.

So when the other alpha was out, making use of a lull in his rut to find some more supplies for the both of them, Gavin used the opportunity to snoop around his room. Digging in draws and rummaging through clothes, finding all sorts of random bullshit, but nothing he was actually looking for.

Fuck's sake, he had to have _something_ , one little toy somewhere- bingo!

A box buried under clothes and trash in the back of the closet, and inside was a fleshlight. Made for alpha's the size of Hank, so as much as Gavin hated to admit it, it might be a bit loose for him, but it was better than nothing.

Now if he could just find some lube.

They were out, which was one of the reasons Hank had ventured outside for the first time in three days, but Gavin could probably make do with scraps. He gathered up all of the bottles, scraped out every last remnant and managed to collect just enough that he at least wouldn't rub his dick raw.

He quickly grabbed the hoodie that Hank had left for him, still damp from his piss and thick with his scent, and shrugged it on. He took a deep breath, filled his lungs with the scent of his alpha, his mate. Gavin was already achingly hard, had been since before he'd even found the fleshlight and he scrambled to get in position, on his knees in the middle of the bed, then finally slipped inside the toy.

It wasn't nearly as wet as he'd like, and just a bit too loose, but it was still warm and soft, and after going so long without putting his dick in something, it felt simply fucking _divine_. One hand held the toy in place while he fucked into it and the other pulled the neck of the hoodie over his mouth and nose, enveloping him in the only scent he ever wanted to smell again.

" _Hank_." He whined, feeling the evidence of what Hank had done before he left slipping down the back of his thighs. Fuck, he wished he never had to go back to work, that they could just spend the rest of their lives in that little house, just the two of them, and Gavin could just bend over whenever Hank wanted, just be a _toy_ for his alpha.

Gavin gasped, shook with _need_. His knot was rapidly forming, catching on the rim of the fleshlight every time he pulled out, but he knew it wouldn't stick properly. Not the way Hank's knot did when he-

A mouth closed over the bitemark on Gavin's neck and he let out a shout that quickly turned into a moan.

"Having fun by yourself, little alpha?" Came Hank's husky voice. He wrapped an arm around Gavin's stomach to pull him close, then he gently pried Gavin's fingers off the toy, holding it for him instead, "I see you did some snooping?"

Gavin was unable to move with that strong arm holding him in place and he growled, frustrated. "Yeah, well I wouldn't have to, if you just-"

"Just what?"

"Just let me _fuck something_."

Hank's grip loosened, "Go on then. Fuck this toy for me, show me that you actually know how to be an alpha."

Gavin didn't need to be told twice, and held tightly onto the arm around him as he moved his hips again. Each backwards movement shoved his ass against Hank's clothed crotch, and each time he felt that thick cock slot perfectly between his cheeks. God, he wanted it, more than he wanted to continue fucking the toy, but he couldn't make a big deal out of it and then give up before he'd even cum.

He could feel the bigger alpha's nose against his neck, feel the heat of his heavy breaths and Gavin's movements gradually slowed until he wasn't even fucking the fleshlight anymore, just grinding his ass in slow circles against Hank's dick.

"Fucking filthy." Hank growled, "Just a little slut, aren't you? Can't even _breed_ something unless you're getting bred yourself. Pathetic excuse for an alpha, a knot's wasted on you." His mouth was hovering beside Gavin's ear, when he said his next words, "Could give an omega a run for their money though, none of them could ever take my knot as perfectly as you do."

Gavin came with a cry, head tilted back against his alpha's shoulder, hips jerking in small movements.

Hank held the fleshlight tight against him, twisted it carefully, milking every last drop from his mate until there was nothing left to give. He gently eased the toy off, unable to resist teasing at Gavin's sensitive knot with his thumb as he did so.

"Bastard..." Gavin mumbled.

"Mm, if you say so." Hank hummed, holding the toy up to get a look at it, "Fuck, you really filled this thing up, didn't you?" He dipped two fingers inside, shivering at the feel of hot cum and the slick squelching noise it made.

"That's gross." The smaller of the two commented, wrinkling his noise.

"Really? Let's put this back inside you then, huh, little alpha?"

"Wha-ah! Hey!"

Without warning, Hank's thick fingers had found their way to Gavin's hole, still prepped from earlier's thorough fucking, and began to work them in and out. The only goal in mind was just to work Gavin up, get him sobbing in frustration, begging to take his alpha's knot yet again.

But it didn't take long for Hank himself to grow impatient, the lack of friction on his own cock becoming too much. He held Gavin tight to him as he thrust in, groan of relief drowned out by his mate's loud cry of pleasure.

"God, little alpha, always so eager. Always so ready. Like my very own fleshlight aren't you? Gonna fill you up, just like you did with this toy, but there'll be _so much_ more. Really gonna make a mess of you, fuck you 'til you're overflowing."

"Hank!" Gavin all but sobbed, "I can't-"

"That's not my name, baby."

" _Alpha!_ "

"That's better." Hank grinned, not giving his mate a chance to say anything else, "Do you think I could knock you up if I filled you up enough? Or maybe I could just make it look that way. Then everyone would _know_ what a real bitch you are. Parading around covered in my scent and filled with my cum. There'd be no question about who you belonged too.

"Who do you belong to, little alpha?"

"You!"

"And who am I?"

"Hank! My alpha!"

"And what do I do?"

"You fuck me, alpha! You breed me, every single day, fill me up so God damn full, enough that I could _burst_."

"That's it." Hank rasped, his grip not loosening in the slightest, his thrusts only becoming more powerful.

Gavin didn't think there was a time the alpha had fucked him harder during their rut, and shit, a small part of him hoped that this wasn't Hank's best. The smaller of the two was a complete and utter mess, incapable of saying anything else in response to the filth that Hank was spilling into his ear. He was going to cum again, the rough hand squeezing his knot made sure of that, but he was determined to finish Hank off first. Without words he could only grind back, arch his back, present his neck to show off the scar there.

It egged Hank on sure enough, and Gavin felt the muffled pain of teeth reopening the old wound as heat filled him, thick knot hardly even enough to keep everything in. Gavin was so caught up in the feeling, he hadn't even realized that he'd cum again, Hank's hand covered in the mess.

Fingers prodded at his mouth and he eagerly licked them clean, tasting himself, and underneath it all, the musk of Hank.

The bigger alpha pulled them down to flop on their sides on the mattress, carefully arranging Gavin so he was tucked against him as close as possible while still being comfortable.

"Are you okay?"

Gavin couldn't help but to laugh, "Holy shit, yeah! I'm fine alpha, worry about yourself." He tilted his head to the side to nuzzle at Hank's cheek, "Didn't pull anything did you, old man?"

Hank pinched him playfully, "No, but I'm definitely going to be feeling that for the next month."

"Well, if you weren't such a pervert-"

" _I'm_ the pervert? I didn't go rummaging through your stuff to find a sex toy while you were buying food after I complained about being starving."

"Well, you could have just _watched_."

The jerk of Hank's hips and the deep groan that shook his chest told Gavin he was more interested in that idea than he thought he would be.

" _Pervert_."

"Yeah, yeah, stay still would you? As much as I love having this tight ass on my knot, I don't want to be attached to you forever."

Gavin hummed, "We'll see, what food did you get?"

"Crap with a calorie count so high it would kill us if we weren't in rut."

"Perfect." The smaller alpha pulled the other into a slow, deep kiss, just taking in the moment, cherishing it. A warmth spread in his chest, made his heart skip a beat and he let out a soft gasp.

"Gavin...?"

"I..." The words caught in Gavin's throat, a hint of fear made him tremble. He took a deep breath to study himself, spoke before he could think of a reason to stay quiet, "I think I fucking love you."

Maybe it sounded ridiculous, but it just felt _right_. They'd known each other for years, and in all that time they'd been the worst of enemies, then their ruts just seemed to sync up at the same time Hank decided he'd had enough of his shit... and now there they were. Gavin had never believed in true mates, but... if he did, he thought Hank might be it. He couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be with, no omega, no beta, and certainly no other alpha. Just Hank. The only one he ever wanted.

But the alpha had been silent for a while and Gavin began to panic, "Nevermind, just forget I-"

A hot mouth claimed his own, an expert tongue shutting him up instantly. The kiss ended right before specific parts of Gavin decided it was time for round two.

"Little alpha." Hank whispered, hand cupping Gavin's cheek, "You're _mine_."

Gavin nodded, hoped the wetness he felt on his cheeks was just sweat and not anything else, " _Yours_."

***

"Could you hurry up?"

"If this is what every God damn morning is going to be like-"

"Stop complaining, I can see how hard you are already."

Hank scowled down at him and Gavin smirked, tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth. He ran his hands down his naked chest slowly, shook his hips, and Hank grabbed a fistful of his hair, "You're a real cocktease, you know that?"

"'Course I know that, alpha. Are you gonna piss mark me no-"

His sentence was cut off by a stream of hot piss hitting him square in the face. He couldn't even be mad, it was exactly what he was asking for after all.

With how much Hank had pissed on him during their shared rut, never even going to the toilet, the scent wasn't going to fade any time soon, but still, it didn't hurt to refresh it before they headed into work that morning. Gavin wanted the entire station, no, the entirety of _Detroit_ to know who he belonged to, unequivocally.

He resisted the urge to open his mouth, drink it up, he needed it on his skin for it to actually _mark_ him. His hands moved to rub it in, paying close attention to his scent glands and mating mark, and Hank was sure to soak every inch of his mate's body.

"God, look at you. Never seen an omega so happy to cover themselves in alpha stink. Do you think we have time to-"

"No, we'll be late, and I can't _wait_ to see everyone's faces. Did you mark my clothes too?"

Hank grumbled something too quiet for Gavin to hear, but continued on before he could question it, "Yeah, go get dressed, I'll meet you by the door." He tucked himself in and pulled his smaller mate into a kiss, lingering just a moment to take in the way his scent overpowered Gavin's own.

At first, Gavin had been nervous to walk into the DPD with that scent on him, but during the car ride over, with Hank holding his hand and telling him how amazing he was, he managed to work up the confidence.

He turned heads, of course, people surprised for all sorts of reasons. Just a week ago, they'd seen Gavin hissing and spitting at the Lieutenant as the bigger man held him down, and now he was just strolling into the station as if he owned the damn place, thick scent trailing after him like the cloak of a king. That was the biggest hurdle for people to get over, another smaller one was comprehending the idea of _two alphas_ being a mated pair.

There was no shortage of rumours, some of them harmless, some a lot more cruel. Talking about how Hank was just using Gavin until he found a suitable omega, or the whole thing was just a plot to control the unruly Detective, keep him in line with the reminder that there was a much stronger alpha to put him in place whenever needed.

Gavin had always been a scrappy one, so facing those people head-on whenever he heard one of the more hurtful rumours hadn't been a problem, but they never wanted to back down. Unafraid of an alpha that had been claimed by another. He was on the same level as an omega in most of their eyes. That's when Hank stepped in, and he'd piss marked almost every cop at the station before Captain Fowler threatened them with firing if they couldn't act professional. _'Lieutenant Anderson is still your superior, and you'll treat him and his mate with the respect they deserve, or I'll chase you out of this building myself._ '

Things had quickly settled down after that, returning to normal - as normal as things could be in those circumstances anyway.

Gavin got to wake up beside his mate every morning, start the day off by showering in his scent, and then go to work with him, never too far from the man, the _alpha_ he loved, and it was perfect. Life was perfect.


End file.
